Red Faith
by DanUchihaCullen
Summary: Reupload of Is It Really Love. Sakura and gang have one final training day before they're off a an extended break for Sakura's birthday. Will the results shake her relationship badly with the one she wants so hard to approve of her? What is the Akatsuki doing here, and what happened between Sakura and Sasuke the night he left? Rated M for future chapters.
1. Either Way, You Lose

_**Red Faith**_

_**Author's note- .**_So, I've changed a few things for this story to make sense. Everything is the same except the Akatsuki hasn't shown up yet but the fight on the rooftop of the hospital still happens. In this story, the Sound Ninja four don't convince Sasuke to leave with them because Kakashi got to him a lot deeper than he did in the anime/manga. I really fought whether I should have this in first person, or third, so reviews are greatly appreciated. I'm hoping to grow the more I update, but will always love whatever advice you wish to share, just don't be hateful.

"Hey Sakura-chan hurry up, you're so slow!" A spiky blonde-haired obnoxious teammate yelled while waving from down the street of our training area.

"Hai, Hai, ohaio." I yelled back, picking up my speed before stopping just before him and catching my breath. Standing up, I suddenly felt my cheeks get warm when I turned to look at my current crush; the cool and collected as well as mysterious Sasuke Uchiha. Giving him my brightest smile as I told him 'Good morning' and waited for his response, which was a simple 'Hm.' while he just looked on like he didn't care.

"Where's Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto questioned as if to take my attention off my crush while looking around for our missing Sensei.

"He's always late; you should know this by now, Baka!" I rolled my eyes, knocking him upside his head and receiving a satisfying groan after the thud. While Naruto rubbed the top of his head, I hoped he was smart enough to keep his mouth closed for the rest of the wait. Leaning against the railing of the bridge that would lead to our training grounds, I played with a pebble at my feet while thinking. _I wonder if mom and dad have anything planned for tomorrow. I've never really had a big party and it is kind of a special occasion, as they keep telling me. I don't feel special, I'm just becoming another year older. Though. . . _Coming out of my thoughts, I sighed, turning to lean over slightly and stare at my reflection in the water. I looked the same, I felt the same, so what was so special about it? Turning my head ever so slightly, I began to stare at the ever quiet Uchiha. Resting his elbows on the railing as he leaned against it I couldn't read his expression. His ever bluest black hair blew gently in the wind and I felt my cheeks get warm once again. _I wouldn't mind a big party if it meant I got to spend some time with Sasuke-kun. He' been avoiding me ever since his fight with Naruto on that rooftop. If I could just get him alone, maybe I could get through to him once again. If he lets me. _On that thought I turned back to stare at my reflection, sighing heavily.

"Hey, Sakura-chan, what's with all the sighing, and long face, you feeling sick?" Naruto's chirpy voice pierced my ears to drag my attention back to him once again. Giving a quite nasty stare to say how stupid that question was I didn't bother it with a response. An hour later our ever late, spiky silver haired Sensei finally appeared on top of one of the pillars to the support beams with a wave to acknowledge us.

"Sorry I'm late." He said taking his face out from behind his perverted book before continuing, "A black cat crossed my path so I..."

"Lair, it's been over an hour!" Naruto and I both yelled, cutting off his many used excuse. Chuckling nervously in response to our outburst, he quickly changed the subject.

"Hey Sakura isn't tomorrow your birthday?" He asked, showing a smile under his mask; before it disappeared behind his book again. Caught off guard I quickly became calmed and shy, looking to my feet as I found that pebble from earlier.

"Oh, umm hai, but it's no big deal." My eyes moved to Sasuke's face once again reflexively and was shocked to see that he appeared to be surprised by this information.

"NANI! What Do You Mean It's Nothing?!" Naruto screeched before gaping at me in shock of my response.

"This is no matter to think lightly of Sakura, you are becoming a woman. So tomorrow we shall have a little get together; with presents, and everything!" Kakashi beamed, his eye smiling at me again. _Okay, the way he smiles behind that mask still gives me the creeps._ I shuddered to my inner self's thoughts, but hid the motion as best I could.

"Thanks, but you don't have to. I'm fine with everyone just wishing me a happy birthday." I reasoned with him, but gave a bright smile to show I really appreciated the thought.

"Well, too bad we're gonna throw you the best coming of age party and you're gonna love it!" Naruto grinned brightly, pumping his fists while giving me an evil 'your die if you don't' look. Not to say that I'm afraid of Naruto, but that look really didn't sit well with me. _Being cornered by my Sensei and teammate really is annoying, especially when I have no one else to back me up._

"Hai, hai I'll take it, jeesh. Just stop giving me that look Naruto, it makes me think you might actually be able to hurt me." I smiled looking away from his face to make him think I was scared and rolled my eyes away from his line of sight. Feeling his smile on the back of my head had me rolling my eyes once more before turning back to our Sensei.

"Heh, I knew I could get it out of you. Don't worry Sakura-chan I'm going to get you the best gift ever." Naruto laughed.

"Well, since I have no choice, I can't wait to see what each of you brings me." I giggled lightly, turning to look at Naruto and Sasuke, trying to see what their faces told me.

"Hn." Was all Sasuke had to say on the matter; making me sigh and turning my attention back to our Sensei once more.

Naruto smiled that hyperactive smile of his; getting ready for whatever was thrown at us today as he too faced Kakashi.

"Alright, now I'm ready! You hear that Kakashi-sensei, I'm gonna kick your butt today!"

"I will believe that when I see it, Naruto." The sliver-haired man shot back without a beat making Naruto laugh again before he realized it wasn't a compliment.

"Hey! Kakashi-sensei that's not funny!" He whined/yelled popping his knuckles, just itching for a fight now. Shaking my head at my teammate, I straightened up, ready for our assignment as Kakashi stood up on the pillar, seemingly ready to jump down.

"Well kids, today we will be having a mock battle. For this mock battle, we will do one on one battle to see how well you can read your teammate and find out how they will attack." He started to explain while completely ignoring Naruto's outburst and putting his book away. Somehow though, something about his statement had Naruto looking around very confusingly.

"Wait a minute, but there are only three of us Sensei. How are we supposed to fight one on one when there's three of us?"

"Baka!" I face-palmed, smacking him aside the head once more before continuing. "Here let me explain; we will be having a mock battle, meaning that we will either fight with Kaka-sensei, or we will fight with another team. So each of us would have someone to fight with kay? Understand now dode?" I groaned at him, crossing my arms in an attempt to look grown-up and smart; not like I needed to though.

"Hai, I understand, Sakura-chan. What I don't understand is why you have to be so mean just to impress Mr. King of the emos here." Before I even knew what was happening my mood shifted dramatically; going from smart Shiakamaru to evil Orochimaru so fast it gave '**Me**' whip lash.

" What did you just say?!" I yelled punching him in the face; making him fly into the railing, which smashed the wood into a thousand pieces before he slammed into the water below. After a moment, or two of silence while I steamed, he slowly stood, quite wobbly might I add, put his finger up and said, "I meant to say 'Gee Sakura-chan, you're so smart, whatever would I do without you?" The smile he gave me was weak and flattering in the vain hope it would make me stop hitting him.

"Well Sakura once again you're right. We will be fighting each other. Okay, Sakura you will fight me, and Naruto and Sasuke will fight each other. Now shall we begin?" Kakashi asked stepping off the pillar and landing swiftly on the ground, not even disturbing the dirt below his feet.

"Uhh, Kaka-sensei, hold on a minute. Don't you think there's something wrong here?" I raised my hand to reject shyly.

"Hai? What is it?"

"I don't really think it's a good idea for Naruto and Sasuke-kun to fight. Not even two months ago, they both tried to kill each other." I reasoned softly, quietly adding at the end of my statement, "Not to mention me as well." My eyes 'wondered' hopelessly to look at both Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto looked down in shame while Sasuke had a strange look on his face. One I had never seen before; that showed not only anger and frustration; but also pain. Turning back to our Sensei I noticed his face had visibly paled; as if he had just remembered that. Scratching the back of his head he cleared his throat before answering me.

"Ah, yes, that's a very good point. Okay, than you can fight Sasuke and I'll take the knucklehead." My face quickly turned to a frown as I silently panicked, '_Oh great, should of just kept my mouth shut. But, nooo I just __**Had**__ to argue with the man! It's too late now. Just think it's Naruto. Yeah, you can do this, no problem to it!_' My voice-self tried to reason to help me coop; dropping my shoulders in defeat, I looked over at my opponent for a quick second and noticed that, Sasuke-kun, appeared to be thinking as well. I watched him take his hands out of his pockets as he turned to face me, that same emotionless face; ready to train.

"Come on now, I'm ready to kick Kakashi-sensei's ass." The shrill volume of Naruto's confession made us hear and SEE his excitement to get started while he bobbed back and forth on the heels of his feet.

"Go where? Today we train right here. Sakura, you will fight on the bridge, Naruto and I, on the water. So, everyone ready?" Sasuke and I followed each other into a fighting stance while Naruto popped his knuckles and waiting for our Sensei. Once ready, we all shouted in reply, "Hai!"

"Good" His voice smiled once he jumped on the water, feet hovering just above it. Naruto ran at him in a hurry, two shadow clones right next to him with kunai, ready to kick some ass. About three feet before they reached Kakashi however, one disappeared and in the proof of smoke, a swarm of kunai shot out. Though when Naruto revealed himself, Kakashi was nowhere in sight. Having stopped mid-attack, there was shock, and confusion easily written all over his face while he searched for the missing older man. Before he even knew how he happened, he knew his hands were on his head and he was immobilized.

" Tsk… tsk. Naruto, I didn't say go. You always rush everything." Shaking his head while he released the young and hyperactive boy, Kakashi jumped backward smirking as Naruto staggered forward to stop from falling.

"Now, BEGIN!"

Sasuke and I took out kunai and quickly came at each other. Our kunai collided in a spark of metal before I caught a small smirk on my opponents' face. Slight shock overtaking my features as he threw a kunai he must of been hiding in his other hand. Quickly, pushing back and ducking, he countered with a kick right in my face, but I caught it, returning his earlier smirk. I stood up and pushed him over with quite a lot of force, in which he put his hands on the ground and kicked me under the chin, I went flying, or so he thought. 'Poof' a log fell to the ground, the smoke giving me just enough time to hide in the trees not far from our fighting arena.

"Heh, she's good." Pride swelled in me as Sasuke's words drifted past my ears, barely catching the smirk he shot me while he quickly did a few hand signs. 'Bat, ram, monkey, boar'

"Phoenix flower Fire ball jutsu." He pulled his body back and sucked in a huge breath before blowing a large ball of fire from his mouth and covering a good 150 ft radius of the forest in front of him. Now out in the open, I didn't even get to take a breath before Sasuke had a kunai to my throat. "It's over Sakura, give it up." His deep and low voice informed me with a smirk on his lips before noticing, I was smiling as well. Showing him my hand he quickly knew what I was smiling about, but it was too late.

"Did you really think it would be that easy, I'm not **That** weak." I quipped, quickly allowing the paper bomb in my hand to explode while my shadow clone went 'poof' once more. Unable to even enjoy my smart move, Sasuke disappeared before I knew it and showed up behind me, quickly kicking me in mid-air. Appearing beside me in the air, I smiled, knowing what move he had planned. Attempting to do a spin kick on my stomach, I surprised him by catching it and twisting my body to do the same thing to him. Slightly caught up in the moment, I didn't pay attention to how much force I had put behind the kick as he slammed into the ground. The bridge shattered from the impact as he slammed right into the center of it. Sasuke landed in the water, causing a large wave that soaked everything about 75 feet out while I, on the other hand landed safely on it; well the part that wasn't broken. Completely in shock of what I had done, I quickly jumped down to make sure I hadn't injured him too badly.

"Oh my, Sasuke-kun, are you okay? Gomenasai! Did you get hurt?" I panicked, rushing beside him to see if he was okay, only to quickly hold my breath as the waves in the water subsided. "Oh thank Kenma. Here let me help you up." I sighed, seeing that he was perfectly fine, just sitting on his butt, soaked and seeming slightly in shock. Smiling in relief, I offered out my hand, knowing he didn't need the help, but expecting him to be a good sport about the fight. The look Sasuke gave me in return held such scorn and anger, I immediately dropped my hand to my side; hurt clear in my eyes. '_Oh great, just great, way to go Sakura, he hates you now_'. Was the only thing that ran through my mind while I continued to stare into his hateful eyes. "Sasuke-kun?" I whispered, my eyes down-cast and the pain clear in my voice, "Gomenasai, I-I got carried away, I didn't mean it. I was pretending you were Naruto! Please forgive me?" I bowed deeply, closing my eyes and just waiting for a harsh comeback. Seemingly to make things worse, or better, Naruto came running towards us then, with Kakashi right behind him.

"Sasuke-teme she didn't mean to, as she said she thought it was m… HEY, Sakura-chan, you wouldn't really do that to me would you?" He asked, turning to me with a look of such terror; like he would die if the answer was yes. I fought a sly smile as I rubbed the back of my head to say 'welllllll'; feeling slightly better from his reaction. Knowing my answer without me truly answering, Naruto quickly backed up a few steps away from me. At this point, tension rose while Sasuke got up in silence, put his hands in his pockets and started to walk away. "Sasuke-teme where are you going? You can't leave!" Naruto yelled at him, taking a few steps in thought of stopping him.

"Training's over isn't it?" He retorted back, stopping for a moment to glance back towards us to deliver the final blow. "Sakura, I wasn't using my sharingan." He stated as simply as taking a breath before turning to resume walking again.


	2. The Unexpected Surprises

"Training's over isn't it?" He retorted back, stopping for a moment to glance back towards us; seemingly to deliver the final blow. "And Sakura, I wasn't using my sharingan." He stated as simply as taking a breath before turning to resume walking again. In response, I dropped my head, depressed, hoping he didn't mean that in the way I was so obviously taking it. _Well there's that harsh comeback I saw coming. What was I thinking, that he would just say 'Good job', or that I was even a worthy opponent? This is Sasuke-kun, we're talking about here _ I was slowly sinking into the worse recesses of my mind when Naruto must of felt the despair that was spewing off of me, for he came over and placed a hand on my shoulder in comfort.

" Sakura-chan, it's okay. He's just being. . . Well, Sasuke-teme. You did win fair and square. He's just mad because he got his ass kicked by a girl." Naruto said in an attempt to make me feel better. (Ha! you would have a better chance catching snow in August.)

"No Naruto, he's right. He didn't use his sharingan, if he had he would have known my every move before I even did. He probably didn't use it to make me feel like I might have actually stood a chance against him." I sighed in defeat, my eyes once more watching my feet as I started walking away. I got about five feet before something shocked me out of my stupor. Realizing this, I immediately stopped my trek off the bridge to turn to Naruto and warn," Oh, and Naruto, if you ever refer to Sasuke as weak I will beat you into your own grave faster than you can say 'opps'. Do you understand?" My voice was so monotone and deadly it threw me for a loop for a quick second, but nonetheless held nothing but truth. Naruto's face paled with matching wide eyes while his feet swiftly hid him behind Kakashi after that. Not getting any satisfaction out of his reaction, I returned on my journey home in a rut. Walking through the door I was welcomed warmly by my parents, but chose to ignore them; letting them know my mood. Sighing for the hundredth time once behind my bedroom door, I didn't even bother to turn on my light while pouting my way to fall onto my bed with a groan. Burying my face into my pillow securely, I screamed lowly in my frustration in an attempt to release my anguish; it didn't work. I supposed there were worst ways for the day to end, but I wasn't willing to look on the bright side at the moment, instead choosing to just wallow in my self-loathing until bed-time. I don't know when I fell asleep, but it was heavy and dreamless that night.

Early the next morning I got out of bed with the sense of death and dread. As if what Sasuke would do today wasn't enough, I had a horrible stomach ache from skipping not just lunch, but dinner yesterday. After a hot shower, I slipped on my usual outfit before heading downstairs for breakfast. Immediately being ambushed and embraced by my mother who wore the brightest smile.

"Ohayōgozaimasu! And how is my beautiful young woman this morning?!" The only thought in my mind was 'What are they going to do today?' Steeling myself so to not upset my mother, I returned her loving and bright smile.

"I'm doing fine mother. I'm not sure how long I can stay home this morning, Kakashi-sensei was very excited to hear today is my birthday. Naruto-baka basically threatened me with a party, so I should get ready after breakfast." I informed her while her smile only seemed to get bigger and wider.

"Oh, a party eh? Is it just gonna be you four, or will there be other teams there?" She asked, somewhat mischievous which had me lifting an eyebrow before answering.

"I'm not sure; they're men, so chances that they can get anything together with more than themselves in less than 24 hours is near impossible." Unable to stop the giggle that left my lips from those words had my mother shaking her head and laughing along with me.

"You truly don't understand how accurate that statement actually is." She added while we made our way into the dining area where breakfast was already led out. Feeling tons better as we talked through breakfast, I actually got the feeling that today was going to be a good day. With breakfast now finished, I made my way upstairs, and started to change. _Hmm, we're not training today, so should I wear something comfortable, or something nice? Would I look like I'm trying to hard if I wear a dress? But I don't have much summer looking clothes. UGH! _I was nearly pulling my hair out from my thoughts before I just pulled out the first outfit I saw in the back of my closet. I tossed it on my bed before getting my first good look at it. A small smile broke upon my lips as I smiled and got dressed.

. . . (An Hour Later) . . .

It took me no time to get to the bridge where we always meet. Though it was extremely weird was no one was there, not even Naruto. With this I figured that I was early and everyone else was not here yet. Deciding to take the time, I smoothed out my side bun and bangs before overlooking my outfit. It was a dark pink, mid-length sleeve off the shoulder silk shirt with lace around the shoulder edges. There were white and black intricate lines that made swirls and vines from the side of my right hip to the top of my left breasts. As bottoms, I wore a simple black jean short skirt with stitched pink cherry blossoms along the edge of the ripped off bottoms. Once I deemed everything casual enough, I blew out some hair in my eyes and looked around again. Still, there was no one. Another few minutes passed, I stayed there and waited, and waited, and waited. After what felt like hours, I groaned outwardly and started kicking my feet. _Maybe they didn't get anything together_? Or because of what happened yesterday, they couldn't get Sasuke to do anything to help. Half debating whether I should just turn and head home, I stopped when I caught my reflection in the river. Kneeling down to the lean against the railing of the bridge, I looked at myself. I giggled while kicking off a pebble into the stream to disrupt the flow. The ripples reflected how I felt about my current predicament. _Welp, I do look good today, so if anything I can go get Ino and go shopping._ I knew Kakashi would be late, but Naruto too. I already knew the chances of Sasuke coming were slim to none. With a decision made and using the heels of my foot to rock back into a standing position I turned; having no hard feelings. Not even a second later, I picked up someone's presence, resulting in my staying put. I really couldn't tell who it was by the chakra; it almost seemed too ominous for it to be anyone in the village. But, I know I recognized the way the ninja was moving. It also surprised and confused me how fast the ninja was moving. Keeping my cool I waited like nothing was wrong as the chakra got closing and closer. Than right when it seemed it was going to pass through me, I sensed it on the other side of the forest moving away from me. Following it from the direction it came and went from had mw looking like some idiot, but that was the least of my concerns. I was about to look back around before a strong, and muffled 'crack' or 'pop' sounded in the back of my ear drum. Groaning in annoyance and embarrassment, I went to roll and rub my neck before someone covered my eyes.

"Guess who?" I heard an all too cheerful voice from behind me. I couldn't help, but just give him up then and there. "What are you doing, Naruto-baka?" The clapping sound that violated my eardrums indicted he dropped his hands to his side. I turned around ready to slap him when I immediately had to cover my mouth to stop from laughing. The position Naruto was in did not look right at all. First he had this pouting face on that just looked so weird, but so cute at the same time. Than he was squatting, legs apart from each other and me in between them. I backed away a little bit trying to get my distance from his 'area'. "Aw, man Sakura how'd you know it was me?"

"It's easy to figure out that baka. I sensed your chakra long before you even got here. Kaka-sensei wouldn't do that because it would make him look like a pedophile. And, I know can recognize your voice anywhere because I hear it every day. Also, Sasuke-kun would never ever do something like that. Got it?" Apparently he didn't enjoy my explanation; his face unappeased as he jumped down in front of me. Which he quickly recovered the same too happy smile he had before; only now it was happier with a hint of slyness to it. I found myself backing up a little bit more; scared. Not even able to get two feet, Naruto pounced on me and had me on my back on the floor. "Baka! The hell are you doing?!" I shirked, trying to push him off or clench my fist to hit him off of me. Even after I did so, I couldn't move before he slipped something over my eyes. Before I could say anything I felt someone else's presence come behind me, easily recognizing the chakra to be Kakashi-sensei's. "Kakashi-sensei what the hell are you all doing?" To my heightening hear, there was no answer before I was pulled me up and turned me around. I had no clue what was happening while I started walking. I could hear our feet hit cobblestone, then go quiet as we must have made our way into the grass. With a pounding heart and shaking legs, I truly didn't know what to think or what to do. It seemed like an eternity until finally Kakashi-sensei spoke, breaking the painful silence.

"We'll taking you to your party; we want it to be a surprise. Now stop all the fussing will ya?" The crossing of my arms and the stubborn look I gave him didn't sit well with him it seemed. "Oh don't be such a baby, you're be fine. I'll guide you through the place and make sure you don't fall." Appearing to have no other option I huffed and started walking when he did. He put his hands on my shoulders as if to really keep me stable. The uneven and rough feel of twigs breaking from underneath me and the sound of leaves crunching informed me we were in one of the many forests of the village. Apparently the most unkempt forest in the village with how many roots and thick branches there were on the ground. Already clumsy and even more now with the blindfold I felt I was tripping every five seconds. Kakashi, 'trying' to get me stable was failing miserably as he tried to keep a normal walking speed. With many trips and fumbles I Finally stomped to a stop and crossed my arms with a huff after about five minutes and my fiftieth trip. Kakashi seemed annoyed by this at his replying sigh just before tossing me over his shoulder.

'Aff' was the only thing I could response with when I hit that pile of muscles. It hurt to, even with his padded forest green jonin vest on. _I swear I'm going to have a bruise on my stomach now, or it's at least going to be sore for a bit._ Once I got the breath that was knocked out of me back I began protesting; kicking and hitting him. I knew I wasn't really in a position to hit and kick him as hard as I wanted, but damnit! I was gonna try! This anger extinguished after a few minutes sadly with no results and becoming tired.

After an annoying amount of time that was too long in my mind I noticed he was slowing down and I couldn't help hoping and thinking we were finally there and I could get down.

"Are we there yet, can I get down now please?" I begged, beginning to tug at my blindfold to get a reaction and answer to my question quickly. I didn't even get another second to do anything before he popped his shoulder and sent me falling to the ground. Not like we were ten feet off the ground, but still, my backside didn't appreciate the rough landing. I just sat there and had my mouth open as if to portray my thoughts of, 'I know he did not just do that.' Standing up in anger, I ripped off the blindfold and had my fist ready for the punch of a lifetime. Just before I decided to run in for the kill, I saw what they had brought me to see. My fist dropped to my side and my eyes were in utter shock at what they saw. It was a sight I never thought I would ever see coming from a group of idiots, and one I would remember for the rest of my life.


End file.
